Autos Anonimos  Faberrytana  Cars
by HeyArcia
Summary: Dianna compra una Ferrari  Rayo McQueen  que va a un grupo de auto ayuda para solucionar un problema causado por las chias de Glee. / Lemon, porquerías, fantasía y Lemon. Heya, Achele y un mix :D


"Hola hoy daremos comienzo a otra de nuestras reuniones semanales de Autos anónimos"- Comenzó hablando Sally la coordinadora del grupo.

"tenemos un nuevo integrante su nombres es Rayo Moqueen, denle una calida bienvenida".

"Hola Rayo MCqueen" – Dijeron todos a coro y el rayo se asomo un poco desde su lugar dando una tímida sonrisa.

"Creí que los Ferraris no eran tímidos"- Dijo Flo sonriendo coquetamente.

"¿eres un Ferrari? Luigi ama los Ferraris"- Dijo Luigi co su acento italiano y Guido salto de su asiento con dos pequeñas banderas amarillas en sus ruedas.

"Si… pero relájate hermano, el parece apenado"- Dijo Fillmore acomodando una estampilla con el símbolo de paz en su paragolpes.

"Dinos Rayo, aquí todos han sufrido algún tipo de abuso por parte de los humanos, Mate ¿porque no le cuentas al grupo tu historia así MCqueen se siente en confianza?"- Dijo Sally sonriendo al Ferrari rojo.

"Yo soy mate Uiiijaa! Y mi ultimo dueño me obligaba a arrastrar tractores todas las noches hacia diferentes pastizales ahora tengo un trauma y todas las noches voy a correr tractores, también me faltan un par de tuercas pero esta todo en su lugar"- Dijo Mate mostrando su chasis oxidado y sus enormes dientes.

"Gracias Mate… pero creo que no es lo mismo es complicado"- Dijo el Rayo mirando hacia otro lado sin querer explicar mucho.

"A ver bro voy a contarte mi historia y luego tu cuentas la tuya"- Dijo Fillmore y el Rayo asintió con la trompa. "En los 70 mi dueño era in hippie hermano, y siempre estaba fumando hierba dentro, una vez incendio uno de mis bellos asientos, este, a el le parecía divertido, bro… mírame ahora… soy un adicto al aceite ilegal, hermano vamos a entenderte"- Dijo Fillmore dándole un poco de aliento al Rayo que tomo una inspiración profunda.

"Bueno ¿alguien mas quiere contarle su historia al Rayo para animarlo un poco?"- Pregunto Sally dándole una sonrisa tímida al Ferrari.

"Mi nombre es Doc Hudson y mi dueño abuso de mi acelerador, cuando me abandono estaba enviciado corría a alta velocidad por las calles sin pensar en lo que podía suceder... y mi amigo Rayo… créeme que sucedió… era un 4 de julio había estado consumiendo algunos aceites ilegales y decidí correr una picada por las calles de Los Ángeles, no se como… pero una niña de 10 años se atravesó en mi camino… rayo… mate a esa niña por las adicciones creadas por mis dueños… no dejes que esto te lleve mas lejos y cuéntanos que te sucede"- Dijo Doc y Sarge dejo escapar una lagrima, incluso un militar tiene sentimientos, Sarge luego grito algo de Vitneam y El Rayo rápidamente entendió cual era su trauma.

"Rayo es tu turno"- Dijo Sally guiñándole un ojo y esperando que el joven Ferrari comenzara su relato.

"Mi nombre es Rayo Ferrari McQuenn, Y soy el auto de Dianna Agron."- Dijo El Rayo y todos se quedaron anonadados.

"Bueno eres el auto de una famosa estrella de Hollywood ¿que trauma podrías tener?"- Dijo Ramone burlándose.

"Déjalo hablar, el muchacho tiene una historia y quiero escuchar"- Harv un agente de publicidad adicto al nitro.

"Todo empezó hace un año cuando por fin deje de dar vuelta por concesionarias y lllegue a sus manos, recuerdo que cuando me bajaron del camión vi una rubia, adorable caminando hacia mi con una sonrisa en su rostro, me acaricio y sentí que me electrizaba, cuando se sentó en mi, me dijo…"Eres todo lo que siempre soñe", creí que era el cielo, y lo fue por unos meses, parecía estar todo bien, solo me sacaba para eventos importantes, era su estrella su favorito y creí que jamás me pasaría nada… hasta que un día** Satan** llego a la cochera, una latina se bajo acompañada por una rubia de piernas largas, Dianna parecía emocionada de verlas, no me puse celoso cuando se acerco al Lamborghini del que habían bajado las jóvenes, yo tengo mas historia, no me preocupaba eso y obviamente Dianna me amaba.

Cuando las chicas desaparecieron Santan se acerco a mi, cuando hablo supe que era una perra arrogante.

"_Hola Charlie"- Me dijo con un tono de voz sensual y asesino al mismo tiempo._

"_Mi nombre es Rayo"- Dije sin prestarle atención, me producía mala espina._

"_Dianna te llama Charlie cariño, así que eres Charlie"- Dijo Santana poniéndose frente a mi sin dejarme escapatoria, tendría que hablar con ella._

"Me gusta Satan, pone a rugir mi motor con solo escuchar su nombre"- Acoto Mate y todos rieron.

"_Mi nombre es Rayo"- Dije tratando de no mirar directamente a sus ojos._

"_Ok, Charlie… ¿estas limpio?"- Pregunto Satan con esa voz sensual y a su vez intimidante._

"_por supuesto Di me mantiene impecable, ¿no me vez brillas, Bebe?"- Le dije con un poco de arrogancia no quería que sintiera que podía manejarme. _

"_no idiota… me refiero a casto"- Dijo Satan rodeándome como si yo fuera su presa._

"_¿Qué?"- Pregunte pero no escuche la respuesta de Satan, porque me distraje viendo su sonrisa malévola y su mirada captando algo detrás de mi.  
>observe por mi espejo retrovisor y vi a Dianna caminado hacia mi con un vestido negro extremadamente corto y unos zapatos en punta, Naya y Heather venían un poco mas atrás con ropas bastante similares, Naya tenia un vestido Rojo y Heather un vestido dorado.<em>

"Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé que iba a morir, tres chicas súper sexys caminando hacia mi, ya saben soy un hombre…ellas, Satan todo era demasiado para mi y no supe controlarme"- Dijo El Rayo al grupo con un poco de tristeza.

"Hermano nadie se controlaría"- Dijo Fillmore imaginando la situación.

"_Nay-Nay, arruinas mi auto y te mato"- Dijo Dianna Antes de acariciarme como siempre lo hacia, pasaba su mano por toda mi trompa antes de abrir la puerta. _

"_Nosotras vamos a arruinarte"- Dijo Heater con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, mire a Satan en busca de respuestas pero solo me guiño el ojo._

"_La virginidad es sexy"- Dijo Dianna riendo mientras sentía que se apoyaba en mi asiento, su vestido se subía un poco y sus piernas calientes acariciaban contra el cuero frio, casi instantáneamente sentí mas piel, sobre mi y lleve mi atención a las piernas de Heather que estaban en el asiento del acompañante, Naya se sentó sobre la rubia y comenzó a besarla con ternura, me asuste, pero a la vez era sexy quería mirar hacia otro lado pero era imposible, Casi grito de Dolor cuando Dianna clavo sus uña sobre mi asiento, como si quisiera llamar mi atención, pero solo parecía controlarse mientras miraba a las otras dos jóvenes besarse._

"omg…"- Susurro Flo y recibió algunas miradas para que se callara y dejara seguir la historia.

"_Conduce"- Ordeno la morena antes de acomodarse sobre las piernas de la rubia, frente a frente para poder seguir besándola._

_Dianna obedeció y cada vez que tocaba la palanca sentía una electricidad corriendo dentro de mi, sus manos sudaban y a veces ponía los cambios con demasiada fuerza, Era la primera vez que sentía que me trataba así, aunque cuando logre concentrarme en la ruta y en las chicas en el asiento de acompañante entendí el porque de su reacción. _

_Naya estaba con las piernas abiertas sobre Heatter que tenia sus manos apoyadas en los muslos de la morena, podía sentir como la rubia se retorcía sobre el asiento y comenzaba a sentir un calor diferente._

_Dianna comenzó a subir la velocidad, íbamos por la ruta, creo que Dianna había elegido una de las menos transitadas, por ese motivo, podía recordar la sonrisa de Satán cuando comencé a pensar en el verdadero significado de casto. La adrenalina comenzó a subir por mis motores y dios sabe que soy el mas rápido en las pistas pero no sabia como manejar esto._

"Dios"- Dijo Dianna y me desconcentre por completo, La mano de Heather habia viajado al muslo de Dianna y estaba apretando su entre pierna, Naya empujo sus manos en los pechos de Heatter y comenzó a besarla con hambre. Yo veía que Dianna realmente intentaba mantener sus ojos en la carretera pero le era imposible.

_Comencé a temer por nuestras vidas y decidí bajar la velocidad pero Dianna luchaba contra mi apretando mas el acelerador, íbamos casi a 150km por hora, me estaba asustando, pero no podía evitar sentir el calor, mi motor se estaba calentando y soy un Ferrari esas cosas no me pasan a mi, peor Cuando Naya metió sus dedos empapados de Heather en su boca, no podía resistirlo, escuchar gemir a Dianna contra el asiento era demasiado para mi._

"_Voy, Dios… voy"- se quejo Heatter sobre la boca de Naya que volvía a empujar sus dedos dentro de la rubia, Heatter empujo sus dedos dentro de Dianna que grito y rápidamente podía sentir que mi cuero estaba húmedo, Dianna se estaba corriendo sobre mi asiento, y casi al mismo tiempo podía sentir a Heather._

_Estaba todo mojado, por dos rubias increíbles, Naya sonreía, parecía satisfecha, Dianna me obligo a detenerme en la banquina, cosa que se que no es correcta, la sonrisa de Naya se borro inmediatamente cuando Dianna la empujo contra su boca y Heather enterró sus dedos en ella._

"_Mmm ahora te toca a ti"- Ronroneo Dianna sobre la boca de Naya que se retorcía sobre los dedos de Heatter._

"_Dios, dios"- Cantaba Naya, y realmente creo que cantaba con ella._

"_ven, ven en mi"- Dije casi dejando que los humanos escucharan que puedo hablar._

_Dianna estaba chupando los pezones de Naya y Heater frotaba el clítoris de la latina mientras se inclinaba un poco para Moder y besar la cintura de Naya._

_Casi al mismo instante en el que Naya comenzó a correrse sobre los dedos de Heater yo comenzaba a perder aceite, el éxtasis era demasiado y no sabia lo que me estaba pasando pero era demasiado para mi._

_Ese dia tuvieron que remolcarnos de nuevo a casa porque me había quedado sin aceite y mi motor se había recalentado. _

"Espera… soo… ¿eres adicto al sexo?"- Pregunto Sally casi sin saber como reaccionar ante lo que Charlie El Rayo estaba contando.

"Si, pero eso no es nada…"- Dijo Charlie El Rayo avergonzado.

"Sigue contando hermano"- Dijo FIlmorre que estaba enrojecido.

"Yo quiero saber mas de Satan"- Dijo Mate imaginando al Lamborghini dorado.

"Todo se salio de control hace unas semanas"- Comenzo Charlie el Rayo de nuevo y todos se prepararon para escuchar.

"_Hoy vas a conocer a alguien especial así que pórtate bien"- me susurro Dianna mientras manejaba hacia una fiesta de famosos o algo así. Siempre me hablaba así._

_Es día parecía nuevo, mis llantas brillaban y yo combinaba con el vestido rojo de Dianna, esa chica es un fuego, incluso cuando tiene su sonrisa inocente estampada en su rostro._

_Amaba esas fiestas, siempre me sentía afortunado, cuando Diana posaba junto a mi par algunas fotos fuera de la alfombra roja, creo que todavía espero el dia que pueda entrar a la alfombra roja con ella. Igual no entiendo bien porque me dejaba salir a estas fiestas, ella es bastante reservada y no le gusta mucho alardear._

_Estaba posando junto a Dianna, cuando sentí un par de uñas arrastrándose por mi costado, tenia ganas de gritar, iba a arruinar mi pintura, mire a Dianna para que hiciera algo pero era tarde tenia una sonrisa estupida en su rostro, busque un Angulo con mi espejo retrovisor para ver quien se atrevía a hacerme eso, pero solo podia ver la espalda descubierta de una morena, primero pensé en Naya y casi instantáneamente sentí como una suave brisa golpeaba mi carrocería, deje de tratar de describir quien acompañaba a Dianna cuando note que Satan había pasado justo delante de mi, Naya y Heatter bajaron del lujoso auto, espere que Satan me saludara pero despuse me di cuenta que eso no iba a pasar, estaba muy ocupada posando para las fotos._

_Volví mi atención a Dianna cuando sentí que el valet parking se sentaba en mi, y con sus manos sudorosas tocaba mi impecable volante, trate de no postrarle atención, pero era imposible. Trataba de descubrir quien era la chica que caminaba junto a Dianna pero solo podía ver sus piernas y su espalda._

"Cuando llegue a la cochera me sentí relajado, era el único Ferrari, había algunos mercedes y ya saben autos de Lindos." – Dijo Charlie y Todos en el grupo se sintieron dolidos.

"¿Qué quieres decir muchacho?". Pregunto Doc mirando al joven Ferrari con dureza.

"Lo siento, me refiero los autos que usan los famosos para alardear"- Dijo El rayo y Mate sonrío.

"Yo cuando era una grúa joven y todavía tenia mi pintura, conocí a Billy Ray y lo lleve a una premier, creo que su súper auto no andaba bien o algo así"- Dijo Mate y todos rieron.

"_Pss, pssss"- Escuche que alguien me llamaba desde la otra punta del estacionamiento, Obviamente era Satan, cuando me dirigí hacia ella supe porque tenia ese nombre._

"_Hello boy"- Me dijo con su voz sexy y su sonrisa diabólica._

"_Hola, ¿como estas?"- Le dije con respeto, porque yo si respeto a las mujeres._

"Si por eso te quedas sin aceite… por ser respetuoso"- Dijo Flo poniendo su cara de sarcasmo (¬¬) y todos rieron.

"_Así que ya no eres mas virgen"- Me dijo sin responder mi pregunta, odio que haga eso siempre termina haciéndome hablar de lo que quiere._

"_¿de que estas hablando?"- Le dije poniéndome nervioso._

"_Cuida tu aceite esta noche, escuche que ibas a conocer a Lea"- Dijo Satan rondándome como ave de rapiña._

"_No Te enseñaron a no meterte en las conversaciones de humanos" – Le dije Tratando de ocultar mi curiosidad._

"_Lea es una fiera"- Dijo Mirándome y no pude controlarme._

"_¿Lea? ¿Quién es Lea?"- Dije Si entender nada peor algo me decía que la morena que estaba junto a Dianna era esa Lea._

"_Lea es quien te hará desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, niñito bonito"- Dijo SAtan y ambos quedamos en silencio cuando uno de los Valet parking vino a buscarla._

"_Solo piensa en cosas malas y tal vez puedas volver a casa sobre tus cuatro ruedas"- me dijo Antes de que la sacaran del estacionamiento._

_Estaba entrando en pánico, sabia que era lo que iba a pasar pero quería durar mas que la ultima vez, el valet parking no vino por mi pero en su lugar vi a mi rubia hermosa caminado de la mano con esa morena que ahora podía distinguir, la joven tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y parecía enamorada._

_Ellas venían riendo y podía escuchar el sonido que hacían sus tacos sobre el cemento._

"_¿Una Ferrari?"- Dijo Lea cuando Dianna hizo sonar mi alarma. La rubia sonrío mientras sostenía la puerta para Lea que estaba sin palabras._

"_demonios"- Susurre para mi mismo cuando sentí el cuerpo tibio de lea en mi asiento de cuero, tome varias inspiraciones profundas y parecía calmarme cuando Dianna me tenia en control._

"_¿Di?"- Pregunto Lea mientras retocaba su maquillaje en el espejo del para sol._

"_dime"- Respondió Dianna observando que ningún paparazzi nos siguiera._

"_Creo que te amo"- Dijo Lea y yo casi detengo el auto, porque sentí que Dianna acelero mucho en el shock._

"_¿Qué?"- Dijo Dianna mirando a Lea estúpidamente enamorada._

"_Que te amo"- Dijo Lea apoyando su mano sobre la pierna de Dianna._

"_También te amo"- Dijo Dianna sonrojándose, la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro era perfecta, yo la había visto sonreír tantas veces, pero nunca como cuando Lea hablo._

"_Quiero hacerte el amor ahora"- Dijo Lea y Dianna aprecia en estado de shock._

"_¿Vamos a mi casa?"- Pregunto Dianna nerviosa como una niña de 15 años que va a tener sexo por primera vez._

"_no, quiero hacerlo aquí n el auto… es sexy"- Dijo Lea pasando su mano por la pierna de Dianna._

"_¿Aquí?"- Dijo Dianna mirando para todos lados como si fuera una locura._

"_Estaciónate"- Dijo Lea casi como una orden y Dianna rápidamente busco un lugar para estacionarse, creo que ese día entendí porque había polarizado mis vidrios._

"_Ellos saben que este es mi auto"- Dijo Dianna nerviosa mirando por si algún paparazo las agarraba en ese momento._

"_¿Di, tu crees que ellos pensaran que comos tan idiotas como para tener sexo aquí?"- Dijo Lea tirando el asiento de Dianna hacia atrás, logrando que la rubia cayera junto con el asiento. _

"_yo… no se que pensar"- Dijo Dianna nerviosa al sentir que Lea se acomodaba sobre ella._

"_Te amo"- Susurro Lea acomodando sus piernas a los costados de Dianna, Llevando una de sus manos detrás del cuello y la otra apoyándola contra el asiento para sostener su peso._

"_Dios"- Murmuro Dianna arrastrando sus manos por las piernas descubiertas de Lea hasta el borde del corto vestido de la morena._

"_Dianna Elise Agron… Te amo"- Dijo Lea juguetona logrando que Dianna sonriera, antes de hundirse mas en el asiento empujando el cuerpo de Lea un poco mas cerca_

_La morena tomo su boca con pasión, había un aire de romanticismo y un poco de lujuria que hacia que todo sea perfecto._

_Dianna empujo sus manos un poco mas por las piernas de lea levantando un poco el vestido de Lea y dejando su culo apretado al descubierto, Dianna apretó el culo de Lea que gimió sobre su boca._

"_¿Sabes lo que amo de tu vestido, Naya Rivera Closet?"- Dijo Lea llevando sus manos sobre la parte superior del vestido de Dianna que la miro con los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación._

"_¿Que?"- Pregunto Dianna apretando el culo de lea con fuerza y rozando sus dedos en la raja de la morena que se movió hacia adelante instantáneamente._

"_amo estos vestiditos que usa Naya, porque te lo puedo quitar en un movimiento"- Dijo Lea lamiendo el cuello de Dianna mientras bajaba la parte superior de vestido por debajo de los pechos de Dianna._

"_Lea…" Susurro Dianna sn poder terminar su frase cuando sintió la lengua de lea sobre su pezón, Dianna empujo sus caderas hacia delante y Lea rápidamente puso su palma entre las piernas de la rubia, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba._

"_Mmm bebe estas tan lista"- Gimió Lea casi con la boca llena del pecho de Dianna que estiraba con fuerza las bragas de Lea hacia abajo._

"_Otro movimiento"- Dijo Lea empujando la parte de abajo del vestido de Dianna hacia arriba y enrollándolo en la cintura."y estas desnuda"_

"_Te amo"- Dijo Dianna al sentir el dedo de Lea viajando desde su raja húmeda hasta su clítoris por sobre su ropa interior._

"_Lo se, lo se bebe"- Susurro Lea chupando el cuello de Dianna mientras seguía torturando a la rubia._

_Dianna se canso de la tortura y comenzó a devolverle el favor a Lea que gimió al sentir los dedos de Dianna acariciando su clítoris por sorbe la fina tela húmeda._

"_hazla a un lado"- Pidió Dianna refiriéndose a su ropa interior, rogando por los dedos de Lea sobre su piel._

"_mmmm Dianna. Bebe estas tan mojada"- Dijo Lea mirando como sus dedos acariciaban el clítoris de Dianna._

"_Mierda"- Gimió Dianna al bajar su mirada y encontrarse con los muslos brillosos de Lea rozando sus piernas, también podía ver el movimiento de la mano de Lea sobre su entre pierna lo que hacia todo mas excitante, Dianna comenzó mover sus caderas al ritmo de la mano de Lea, que levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando y se cruzaba con la de Dianna._

"_Bebe por favor"- Pidió Lea al sentir que Dianna empujaba sus dedos entre sus pliegues húmedos._

"_Dios Lea, esto es una locura"- Dijo Dianna entre gemidos mientras seguía frotando con sus dedos el clítoris hinchado de la morena._

"_Estoy loca por ti"- Dijo Lea empujando dos dedos dentro de Dianna, yo estaba enamorado del momento, mis ojos estaban cerrados igual que los de Dianna._

"_Lea, Lea… omg. Lea"- cantaba Dianna y era obvio que se acercaba._

"_Voy a venir, mierda Dianna mas duro"- Pidió Lea apretando su cuerpo contra el de Dianna, comenzando a besarla con desesperación mientras ambas seguían trabajando en la entrepierna de la otra._

"_Lea estoy…"- Gimio Dianna y casi automáticamente sentí nuevamente mi asiento empapado, Dianna y lea se estaban corriendo juntas sobre mi._

"mmmm yes"- Dije en voz alta mientras trataba de controlar la perdida de aseite pero era imposible.

"_¿escuchaste eso?"- Dijo Dianna asustada mirando hacia todos lados en busca de un pervertido o Paparazzi, Lea también miro hacia todos lados pero depuse llegaron a al conclusión de que fue un poco de paranoia._

"¿Rayo? ¿estas bien?"- Pregunto Mate mirando a la Ferrari que tenia los ojos cerrados mientras contaba la historia.

"yo, yo…"- Dijo La Ferrari tartamudeando.

"OMG… bro estas perdiendo aceite…"- Dijo Fillmore y Sally rápidamente miro hacia otro lado.

"Oh dime que tu no… ¡dios es asqueroso!"- Dijo Doc tirandole una toalla a la joven Ferrari que esta totalmente avergonzado.

"¿Hey eso es todo? ¿Y que paso con Satán?"- Dijo Mate mirando a Charlie el Rayo Moqueen

"Aquí estoy"- Dijo Satán mirando a todo el grupo que la miro con pánico. "Que linda grúa eres"- Dijo Satán a Mate que se sonrojo como un autito de colección.

"llevemos a esta Ferrari sucia a su casa y de paso tengamos un paseo"- Dijo Satán y Mate asintió con la cabeza arrastrando el culo de Charlie.

"ohh no otra vez"- Dijo Dianna y todos se quedaron en silencio.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer las reuniones en los estacionamientos"- Susurro Doc y todos intentaron no reír.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto Lea mirando la grúa con su Ferrari.

"Este auto tiene un problema, se queda sin aceite sin motivo alguno"- Dijo Dianna agachándose para ver debajo del auto si algo estaba roto.

"Wow… amo tu trasero rubia, ¿te llevo?"- Dijo Lea apuntando a su auto.

"Oh dios, dime que no"- Dijo Sally entrando en pánico mientras ambas se dirigían hacia ella.

"buena suerte niña"- Dijo Satan con una sonrisa pervertida al ver a Lea y Dianna subir a Sally, un mini cooper azul. Que seguramente iba a comenzar a tener problemas con el aceite.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenia esto en la cabeza y me lo quería sacar de encima, ya me estoy poniendo a ver que hago con Cuentos de amor y Faberry esta pasando.<p>

Lo se, es como "¡WTF!"  
>Bueno fue un pedido de <strong>Panquem<strong> y una locura del momento.

No les tiene porque gustar pero aprecio las criticas.  
>Si, consumo drogas.<p>

**¿Les gusto? Revisen porfa.**

**Arcia.**

**PERDÓN****! por no actualizar, me voy a poner las pilas lo juro.**

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
